The present invention relates to generators, and more particularly to a system for harvesting kinetic energy.
Wireless sensor/actuator/relay nodes can be powered by harvesting energy from a range of sources present in the environment. In this context, “harvesting” kinetic energy is the generation of electrical power from ambient energy that is present in the environment. Energy harvesting has advantages over systems that require fuels or energy cells (e.g., batteries), as fuels and energy cells require labor to replenish or replace as they are inevitably depleted. Systems for harvesting energy include, for example, solar cells, thermoelectric generators, kinetic generators, radio wave powered systems, systems utilizing leakage magnetic or electric fields, etc. In some sensor/actuator/relay applications, the only source of available energy is ambient kinetic energy, for example: container security systems, animal tracking, and condition monitoring of machine parts (e.g., motors, turbines, pumps, gearboxes) and inaccessible structures (e.g., bridges, roads).
The nature of a kinetic energy harvesting mechanism in a self-contained system depends upon the application. Kinetic energy harvesting devices can be divided into two groups: (1) acceleration/vibration and spring mass system devices, e.g., kinetic watches, vibration generators, moving magnet linear generators, and (2) repeated straining physical deformation devices, e.g., piezoelectric generators and magnetic shape memory generators.